This invention relates to semiconductor packages, lead structures, assemblies and methods for fabricating the same.
In the manufacture of integrated circuits, it is necessary that semiconductor bodies, which are of relatively small dimensions and which have electrical circuits formed therein according to techniques well known in the art, be connected in some manner to lead structures of relatively larger dimensions. Usually the semiconductor bodies together with portions of the lead structures are thereafter encapsulated in insulating material to form an integrated circuit package. In the past, such operations have required a great deal of hand labor which has made the packaging of integrated circuits very expensive and often has necessitated the use of relatively inexpensive foreign labor. There is, therefore, a great need for a new and improved semiconductor package, lead structure and assembly for fabricating the same.